Mageia
by gingersnapperr
Summary: On the planet of Grecada, trouble is stirring, and only a Grecian girl known only by the name of Mageia can stop it. Thavman student Sonya Kostaculastos knew this story growing up, and believes Mageia to be somewhere on Earth. Who is Mageia and can she stop the Katastrofi in time? (Original Marvel/DW crossover; Part 1/?)


**A Brief History of Grecada**

 **Introduction**

Many won't admit it, but Gallifrey is not the homeworld of its people. By that, it is meant simply that the people did not evolve from single-celled organisms to a full humanoid species on that planet. Instead, they evolved on its neighbouring planet, Grecada. Both planets orbit the same binary star system along with four other planets - Karn, Bregath, Lumineis and Polarfrey (these planets are uninhabited, save for Karn, which houses a Gallifreyan order called the Sisterhood of Karn). Only Gallifrey and Grecada were habitable, but humanoid organisms did not evolve on Gallifrey. Instead, they evolved on Grecada, where they lived among the Grecians as fellow natives.

Bregath, Lumineis and Polarfrey are gas giants, each with various moons orbiting them. Polarfrey has three moons called Verp, Cauln and Min. Lumineis has a ring system and thirteen moons - the first five that were discovered have names, Wast, Clawdin, Do-rah, Lyn and Loc, and the other eight were simply numbered - and Bregath has four moons, Bata, Kopa, Gahl and Stahl. Gallifrey has two moons orbiting it called Pazithi Gallifreya and Lazithi Gallifreya. Grecada has three moons, called Luneska, Pharos and Lazarus.

 **Astronomical Data**

Grecada, like Gallifrey, is a part of a binary star system. It was one of six planets in the system, made up of two rock planets and four gas planets. Grecada has three moons, called Luneska, Pharos and Lazarus. Grecada is slightly smaller than Gallifrey, and therefore Terra (or Earth).

 **Landscape**

The grass is turquoise-coloured and the waters are sapphire. The trees are a shade of teal and the bark is white. The climate is relatively warm, feeling primarily like Terra's late spring and early summer seasons. There are some months when Grecada enters a deep freeze period, in which snow covers the planet's surface as it reaches its orbit's farthest part from the stars.

 **Geographic Features**

There are currently six major cities on all of Grecada - four of them in the northern portion, where the Grecians that now inhabit the whole planet originally came from, and two of them in the southern portion, where the now Gallifreyans once came from.

Once, there used to be nine great cities for the nine infinity stones that existed, but when the Grecians had no choice but to destroy the Weather Stone, the Nature Stone and the Emotion Stone, the three cities associated with those stones were either abandoned or grew into one of the other major cities.

 **The Capitol (Nova Polis)**

The capital of Grecada is called Nova Polis, however, many citizens of Grecada refer to it as the Capitol. This city is where the High Governor or Governess of Grecada resides (the current High Governess is Lady Persephone, who comes from Fantasia) and where most businesses of Grecada hold their headquarters. The city is characterised by its crystal buildings that sparkle in the two stars and is housed within a large bubble dome. The city has an underground train system as well as public transportation and the Academy of Nova Polis, where citizens from all over Grecada come to study politics and economics. The Space Infinity Stone is the stone of Nova Polis and the symbol of Nova Polis is the Griffin. The colours of the Academy of Nova Polis's robes are a calming shade of grey.

Leader: High Governess Lady Persephone Anagos of Fantasia

 **Fantasia**

Fantasia is another major city in the northern portion of Grecada that is slightly greener than the rest of the planet and is famous for its array of flora. In Fantasia, rare flora and fauna from all over the galaxy can be found there decorating the landscape of the city. The buildings are low, so as not to overpower the richness of the flora, and it is also housed in a dome bubble. The city does have underground public transportation, but most prefer to ride hoverboards. The Academy of Fantasia is located here, where students come to study botanical and veterinary sciences as well as literature. The Reality Infinity Stone is the stone of Fantasia and the symbol of Fantasia is the Hippocampus. The colours of the Academy of Fantasia's robes are a vivid shade of pale yellow.

Leader: Lord Adonis Galanos of Fantasia

 **Thavma**

Thavma is another major city in the northern portion of Grecada where rivers and mountains tend to dominate. It is colder than most other parts of Grecada, but is still warm in the warmer months; this city has the longest cold season of all other cities, as it is the northernmost city in all of Grecada. It is famous for its sparkling sapphire rivers and Gardens of Knowledge, as Thavma is the city of scholars. In addition to being the coldest city in Grecada, it is also the smallest. At the Academy of Thavma, the students are taught a Grecian form of martial arts as well as medicine and science. The Mind Infinity Stone is the stone of Thavma and the symbol of Thavma is the Occamy (a creature accidentally introduced to the India region of Terra). The colours of the Academy of Thavma's robes are a royal shade of sapphire blue.

Leader: Lord Master Callister Drakos of Thavma

 **Dynami**

Dynami is the first major city that grew in the southern part of Grecada after the Gallifreyans left the planet. When the Gallifreyans left, Grecada, a very peaceful planet, realised that a military city was necessary, so it was built as the largest city of all of Grecada and houses the vast majority, and the headquarters, of the Grecian military. The soldiers are trained at the Academy of Dynami in military combat. It is famous primarily for its military and here, the latest developments in Grecian military tactics, weapons and such are made. The Power Infinity Stone is the stone of Dynami and the symbol of Dynami is the Dragon. The colours of the Academy of Dynami's robes are a vibrant shade of violet.

Leader: Chancellor Eudora Karahalios of Nova Polis

 **Chronos**

Chronos was the original capital city of Grecada, as well as the oldest, as it is was built on a rift in the northern half of Grecada where the Grecians first learned how to harness the power of time. It was at the Academy of Chronos that time travel was first perfected, and the first TARDISes were built here (the difference between a Gallifreyan and a Grecian TARDIS will be discussed at a later time). This city is in charge of training and dispatching Grecian Time Agents at the Academy of Chronos. It is famous for its tallest building, the Spire of Chronos, which is a very tall emerald-coloured crystal structure that houses the Lord or Lady of Time, which is the Grecian in charge of the city. The Time Infinity Stone is the stone of Chronos and the symbol of Chronos is the Harpy. The colours of the Academy of Chronos's robes are a vivacious shade of emerald green.

Leader: Lord Izador Moraitis of Time of Chronos

 **Psychi**

Psychi is the city that houses the Cult of Pnevma, a cult of Grecians that specialise in the Mystic Arts and protect the planet using peaceful ways. Initially, Psychi was in the northern part of the planet, however, when the Gallifreyans left Grecada and Dynami was established in the southern part, Psychi was relocated there to help balance out Dynami. The citizens of Psychi are very peaceful people and study art and literature at the Academy of Psychi, and theatrical performances are often put on here and enjoyed by the citizens of Grecada. The Soul Infinity Stone is the stone of Psychi and the symbol of Psychi is the Sphinx. The colours of the Academy of Psychi's robes are a bright shade of orange.

Leader: Sister Kasandra Teresi of the Cult of Pnevma of Psychi

 **Fysi**

Fysi is an ancient city of Grecada that no longer exists and was once the city of nature and botany. It used to sit right next to Fantasia, but was absorbed by Fantasia when the Nature Infinity Stone was destroyed. The people who possessed the powers of the Nature Stone eventually bred out as they mingled with those of Fantasia and every so often, a child is born with the powers of the Nature Stone thanks to ancient genetics.

 **Kairos**

Kairos was an ancient city that used to sit in the mountains not too far from Thavma. There, citizens possessed the powers of the Weather Stone. The city was abandoned when the Weather Stone was destroyed and the people who possessed its powers spread out, primarily migrating to Thavma, as it was closest. Every so often, a child will be born with the powers of the Weather Stone.

 **Synaisthima**

Synaisthima was an ancient city located between Dynami and Psyche not as far into the desert as Psyche, and not near the jungles where Dynami thrives. There, citizens possessed the powers of the Emotion Stone, and most of them went to Psyche when the city was abandoned after the destruction of the Emotion Stone.

 **Flora and Fauna**

There are many species of plants and animals that inhabit the surface of Grecada. The _Dentro Krystallou_ tree family makes up the vast majority of Grecada's trees - they are trees of white bark and transparent leaves that sparkle in the sunlight, giving off the impression that they are crystal. The most common type of _Dentro Krystallou_ is the Crystal Drys, a tree similar to Terra's oak tree. These trees are found most commonly in the northern portion of Grecada, but can also be found in the southern region as well. The second most common tree found in Grecada is the Crystal Pefko, which is found solely in the northern region - it is similar to Terra's pine tree. There are also trees known as _Dentro Zafeiri_ , which also have white bark but the leaves are sapphire in colour. The Zafeiri Drys is about as common as the Crystal Drys and is found in just about the same places, and the Zafeiri Pefkos are found only in the northern portion of Grecada. In the southern portion, the Crystal Akakia is relatively uncommon compared to the Zafeiri Akakia, and the Zafeiri Palami is the most common tree in the southern region - the Crystal Palami is very rare and can be found on remote islands in the Alcmenes Ocean. The Rosehip plant is also native to Grecada, however, was brought to Terra long ago and took very nicely there. There are many smaller plants, too, that are covered in _The_ _Botanist's Handbook of the Academy of Fantasia_.

Native fauna to Grecada are many unique species of animals found no other place in the galaxy, unless brought to another planet by a traveller. Native to the northern mountainous regions closest to Thavma is the Occamy, a beaked, feathered and scaly snake-like creature that is blue, green and teal in colour with violet feathered wings. They are unique in that they can change size depending on their surroundings - the bigger the area, the bigger the Occamy. They were accidentally introduced to the India region of Terra by a traveller many years ago and magical Terrans believe it to be native, but they are Grecian in origin.

The _Pouli_ family of fauna are various birds found around the planet. The _Pouli Ble_ is a large bluebird with a grand silver plume upon its head that is found in the southern region of Grecada, along with _Pouli Prasino_ , which is green in colour, has a golden plume and has claws at the end of its wings and can be found closer to Dynami. The call of the _Pouli Kokkino_ , native to areas close to Fantasia, has a cry so loud that it can be heard in the centre of the city if the Kokkino is on the outskirts. Also native to the Fantasia area is the Rosehip Tit, a very small reddish-pinkish bird commonly found in the city; they have learned to frequent food shops in hopes of picking up a meal. Also up towards Thavma is the Koraki, a raven-like blackbird with a silver stripe down its back. The koraki has a distinct mating call that evolved to be heard only by korakis, as they are a favourite snack of the Occamy. Down by Psychi in southern Grecada is the Papagalos, a bright orange phoenix-like bird that breathes fire and can mimic Grecian language. It is often kept as a pet by the leader of the Cult of Pnevma. More detailed descriptions of these and other native fauna of Grecada can be found in _The Zoologist's Guide to Native Fauna of Grecada_ by writers of the Academy of Fantasia.

The Skotadi, dark demonic creatures known for killing Grecians on numerous accounts, can be found in the Kako region of the Desert of Xanthippe. They primarily prey on Pontiki, small mouse-like creatures native to the Desert of Xanthippe, but they have been known to attack humans as well. The Kako region of the Desert of Xanthippe cannot be found on a map, as it is too dangerous with the presence of the Skotadi. They have been described by lucky survivors, which are few and far between, as black masses of pure evil, however, no one alive has seen one long enough to draw or photograph it. The Skotadi have hypnotic abilities that can be used to disorient their victim and lure them into Kako, or even drain the energy of nearby travellers so they cannot run, and they devour their victims until not a single bit of evidence that the victim had ever been alive existed. They are rumoured to be controlled by the Katastrofi.

 **Mountains, Oceans, Lakes, Deserts, Rivers and Forests**

There are four mountain ranges in Grecada and several hundred named mountains, however, there are seven specific mountains that stand out in all of Grecada. Up north closest to Thavma is the Noimosyni Mountain Range, featuring the Sofia Mountain as the second tallest mountain in all of Grecada and where the Academy of Thavma is located. Chronos is located in the Paron Mountain Range, featuring the Mountain of Mellontikos and the Mountain of Parelthon, or the Mountain of Future and the Mountain of Past; the Academy of Chronos is on the Mountain of Mellontikos. Near Fantasia along the sea are the Ifaisteio Mountains, most of which are volcanic. Located here is the Megalofonos Volcano, which is the most active volcano on all of Grecada. In Southern Grecada is the Notios Mountain Range, the only mountain range on the much smaller continent of Southern Grecada, but extends along the entirety of Southern Grecada. Here there are three famous mountains: the Dynami Peak, which is a flattened peak where the air base of Dynami is located, the Ypsilos Mountain, which is between Dynami and Psychi and is the tallest mountain in all of Grecada, and the Spilaio Mountain, featuring the Cave of Pnevma, where the Cult of Pnevma can be found.

There are two major oceans on Grecada - the Alcmenes and the Zonis Oceans; the Alcmenes Ocean separates the Northern and Southern portions of Grecada and the Zonis Ocean divides Northern Grecada into Alcmenes Ocean is significantly warmer than the Zonis Ocean and has many tropical islands closer to Southern Grecada; these islands are wonderful tourist locations for vacationing Grecians, featuring crystal sands from crystal rocks that had broken down over centuries. There are three major lakes in all of Grecada, two of which are in the North and one of which is in the South, but there are many lakes throughout Grecada. Right outside of Nova Polis, reflecting the grand crystal bubble that protects the city, is the largest lake in all of Grecada called the Grecian Sea and is visible from space. Just north of Fantasia is the Afrodis Lake, which sparkles in the sunlight due to the crystal rocks at the bottom of the lake. In Southern Grecada is the Sea of Elpida, or the Sea of Hope, where the River Prosefchi brings melted snow from the peak of the Ypsilos Mountain.

There are nine major rivers in all of Grecada, five of them being found in Southern Grecada. As mentioned above, the River Prosefchi connects the peak of the Ypsilos Mountain with the Sea of Elpida. Running through Psychi is the River Psychi coming off the Spilaio Mountain, one of the deepest rivers outside of the city and being turned into a canal in the centre of Psychi. Running off the Notios Mountain Range are the River Excalibur and the River Ischryos, which wrap around Dynami almost like a moat. Running off of the easternmost end of the Notios Mountains is the River Ellinika, which is among the widest and most dangerous rivers in all of Grecada. In Northern Grecada, the River of Ancients runs off of the Paron Mountain Range, flowing just outside of Chronos. Flowing through Fantasia from the Ifaisteio Mountains is the River Agapi, where lovers for centuries would run dip their hands in the Kardia Waterfall for good fortune. Leading into the Grecian Sea from the Noimosyni Mountains is the River Igesia, which runs under Nova Polis. The longest river in all of Grecada is the River Dianoia, which flows from the northernmost mountains of the Noimosyni Mountain Range. It goes through Thavma in a series of waterfalls and creeks before flowing all the way south and emptying into both the Zonis and Alcmenes Oceans.

There are only two desserts in all of Grecada, one in Northern Grecada and one in Southern Grecada. The Dessert of Miracles can be found in the bowl created by the Ifaisteio Mountain Range and features many unique flora and fauna not found anywhere else on the planet. In Southern Grecada between Psychi and Dynami and where the River Prosefchi runs is the Dessert of Xanthippe and it is very large, extending the entirety of the distance between Dynami and Psychi and even being the primary ecosystem of most of Psychi.

There is only one major forest on all of Grecada that has a very different ecosystem from the typical forests of the rest of the planet and that is the Dynami Rainforest, which engulfs about half of Dynami as well as half of southern Grecada.

 **The People of Grecada**

The Gallifreyans and the Grecians began as the same species, until the Grecians came into possession of the six infinity stones, driving the Gallifreyans away to a different planet in anger. Nowadays, only the Grecians dominate the entirety of the planet and have a very unique biological makeup.

 **Grecian Biology**

There are two biological genders on Grecada, as there are in most, if not all, species in the universe: male and female. There are very few differences biologically between the male and female Grecian and they are the same as those found on earth. The reproductive organs are the primary difference between the two genders. However, the genetic makeup of Grecians from different cities and different regions of Grecada slightly differ thanks to the introduction of the powers of the infinity stones to Grecian DNA long ago. Grecians, like Gallifreyans, have a binary heart system.

There are various skin tones featured in Grecians. Those from Thavma and Chronos and the surrounding towns and villages tend to be more pale, as they are the furthest north; those from Thavma are more likely to have red hair and those from Chronos are more likely to have blonde hair than other regions of Grecada. Citizens of Fantasia and Psychi are more likely to have darker skin and darker hair, as they are closest to the equator of Grecada and have the most sun exposure. Dynami and Nova Polis, being the two largest and busiest cities, have much more diversity than the other cities.

Grecians age similarly to humans for the first twenty or so years before their aging process slows down significantly. The average lifespan of a Grecian is anywhere from four thousand to eight thousand years, which is shorter than that of the average Gallifreyan, although most tend to live to be around seven thousand. What enables Grecians to live so long is their ability to regenerate, although unlike the Gallifreyans, the Grecians have mastered the ability to control the outcome of a regeneration. They can change like Gallifreyans or they can retain the same form as before.

 **The Grecians and the Infinity Stones**

About a hundred thousand years before the publication of this book, a scientist known only as Irenaeus of Ennoia was tasked with what appeared to be a near impossible task: isolate the powers of the nine infinity stones and use them to enhance the citizens of Grecada. The Gallifreyans had just left and the city of Dynami was already well established in Southern Grecada - Psychi was only made up of the Cult of Pnevma and a few pioneers that volunteered to settle the city, and Fysi, Kairos and Synaisthima were well established and thriving. The stones were being kept secret and the High Governor of the time, Eudamidas of Peina, trusted Irenaeus with the task. Somehow, he did it, and the reason that we do not know how it was done is because his notes were burned long ago by Eudamidas of Peina once the DNA of every known citizen had the powers of at least one infinity stone, depending on their region.

The citizens of Nova Polis were fortunate to gain the powers of the Space Stone. Their abilities consisted of being able to travel through space, however, there were limits, and as the powers were linked directly to their DNA, the use of travel was exhausting on the body. At the very beginning, citizens who used the ability to travel could die from exhaustion, but eventually, the kinks were worked out and the abilities could be used more safely, however, it was advised not to use them often. The powers could also be used to draw up maps of the galaxy, which assisted travellers, merchants and traders immensely. In battle, the abilities could also be used to attack. Children of the Nova Polis region of Grecada show the abilities relatively quickly and to avoid any accidental transportations, are schooled at the Academy of Nova Polis younger than other regions.

The citizens of Thavma gained the powers of the mind stone, as they were the intellectuals and the philosophers of Grecada. Their abilities consisted of the ability to manipulate the mind as well as physical objects and the ability to propel themselves into the air in flight. The power to manipulate and control the mind was relatively useless to the people of Thavma, save for in battle, but the ability to manipulate objects and the ability to fly were very useful to them, as their city and the surrounding area was, and still is, very mountainous. Children of Thavma show their abilities quickly as well and it is advised that parents of young children keep them inside to avoid their children flying away.

The citizens of Fantasia gained the powers of the reality stone. Their abilities consisted of the ability to distort matter, such as changing their outfits without needing to physically change, changing the appearance of an environment and so on. In battle, these abilities can be used as a defensive shield. Children show their abilities relatively young but most incidences of accidental powers is young children changing colours of things around them, such as their clothing, toys, walls of the home or even their parents' hair. The Academy of Fantasia teaches its youth how to harness these abilities and how to use them.

The citizens of Dynami gained the powers of the power stone. Their abilities consisted of the ability to yield large quantities of energy - hence why it was given to Dynami, the military city. Those that do wield the powers of the power stone are few in number and those that display the abilities of the power stone are taught how to wield them almost immediately. Young children with the power stone powers are taken from their homes when the powers are discovered and put in the care of very experienced instructors to avoid disasters, as the power stone's abilities can be catastrophic.

The citizens of Chronos gained the powers of the time stone. Their abilities consisted of the ability to manipulate time and either rewind it or fast forward it and create time loops. Because of accidental time loops, children of the citizens of Chronos have to be taught how to use their abilities young. These citizens are the time agents of Grecada and it was here in Chronos, with the time stone, that the first TARDISes were built. Eventually, Gallifreyans perfected the use of a TARDIS as well, but Grecian TARDISes are primarily ship-like as opposed to the Gallifreyan centre console.

The citizens of Psychi gained the powers of the soul stone. Their abilities consisted of the ability to travel between the realms of the dead and the living and the ability to control a soul; they can also trap a soul in another plane and bring the souls of the dead back to life, and in battle, they can manifest controllable flames. Young girls join the Cult of Pnevma relatively young while young boys are schooled at the Academy of Psychi to learn how to control their abilities, however, most of the children born in Psychi are female.

The citizens of Fysi gained the powers of the Nature Stone. They could grow plants with their abilities and they could summon herds of animals using a hive mind ability. They could change the colours of the leaves, only to natural colours. They were educated at the Academy of Fysi and it's most notable graduates were the mother-daughter duo, Demeter and Persephone of Fyllo, both of whom had been among the pioneers who travelled to Terra before the Nature Stone was destroyed.

The citizens of Kairos gained the powers of the Weather Stone and could control temperatures, weather patterns and change the weather at will. They could create storms and summon snow or rain and drastically change temperatures, if powerful enough. A more famous graduate of the Academy of Kairos was Poseidon of Kairos, both a graduate of the academy and citizen of the city, whom also was among the pioneers in Terran colonisation. The Weather Stone was destroyed and the citizens of Kairos intermingled with those of Thavma and their abilities were eventually bred out.

The citizens of Synaisthima gained the abilities of the Emotion Stone, which gave them the ability to toy with the emotions of others, to empathise with one by touch, to put others to sleep and such. Their city was the smallest, but their powers could be the most dangerous, so when a politician with the abilities of the Emotion Stone tried to use his abilities to influence voters, he was imprisoned, the city was shut down and the abilities of the Emotion Stone were removed from the citizens of Synaisthima.

Citizens of Grecada are not limited only to the academy of their region or city; citizens of Thavma are welcome to study at the Academy of Fantasia or the Academy of Dynami and so on if they wish, and the same goes for all others. Many citizens study for their first few years at the academy of their home region and then study at other academies.

It is uncommon for a Grecian to be born with the powers of two infinity stones, and even rarer for one to possess the powers of three or more. Back when the powers of the stones were first granted to the citizens of Grecada, it was more common for citizens to possess more abilities and more widely accepted, until the citizens that went bad became too powerful, so the ability to possess the powers of more than one Stone was genetically bred out and the abilities were primarily limited to their regions where they are today. Today, the likelihood of a citizen to possess the powers of all six infinity stones is near impossible. These Grecians are known as _dyoikanotites_ , if they possess the powers of two infinity stones, and _pollesikanotites_ if they possess the powers of three or more infinity stones. It is against Grecian law to not declare _dyokanotite_ or _pollesikanotite_ status.

 **The Colonisation of Terra**

A few decades after the infinity stones were implemented into the genes of the Grecians, a colonisation mission was pursued and groups of Grecians were sent out all over the galaxy, however, the most famous and most influential of these colonisations was that of Terra, as the group that went left a very lasting impression on the people of the Terran region called Greece. A list of the pioneers is as follows:

Demeter Christakos of Fyllo

Persephone Christakos-Drivas of Fyllo

Poseidon Drivas of Kairos

Zeus Drivas of Kairos

Hades Drivas of Kairos

Hera Elias-Drivas of Synaisthima

Ares Drivas of Dynami

Athena Mavros of Thavma

Apollo Petras of Fantasia

Artemis Petras of Fantasia

Hephaestus Regas of Psychi

Aphrodite Gianopoulos-Regas of Synaisthima

Hermes Hallas of Nova Polis

Dionysus Lekas of Fantasia

Hypnos Leventis of Chronos

Nike Manos of Dynami

Iris Loukas of Fantasia

Hecate Romanos of Fantasia

Tyche Vasilakis of Chronos

Asclepius Zervas of Thavma

Atlas Zografos of Nova Polis

Chronos Speros of Chronos

Eros Regas of Synaisthima

Eurus Boosalis of Kairos

Zeus, Hades and Poseidon Drivas were a rather well-known brother trio for their studies and advances in Grecian technology and science. Many Grecians were disheartened to hear of their decision to join the colonists, but they were seen as honourable and noble for their action. Zeus brought along his wife, Hera, and their son, Ares. Also on the journey were Zeus's children from other wives, Athena Mavros, Aphrodite Gianopoulos, and twins Artemis and Apollo Petras, but they did not join as Zeus's children; they joined as adult pioneers looking to assist in the colonisation of Terra. Aphrodite brought along her husband, Hephaestus Regas and their son, Eros and Poseidon Drivas brought his wife, Amphitrite. The third and youngest Drivas brother, Hades, brought along his wife, Persephone, daughter of Demeter Christakos. Demeter was not fond of her son-in-law and made keeping an eye on her daughter a key reason in why she joined the colonists, as well as keeping an eye on her granddaughter, Melinoe, daughter of Persephone and Hades. Demeter made it very clear that she thought awful things of all the Drivas brothers, but primarily the one who married her daughter.

If, by off chance, the reader of this passage is Terran, they will find that the pioneers bear the names of Greek gods and goddesses. This is because when the pioneers landed on Terra, the primitive minds of the ancient Greeks believed these immortal power-wielding beings were gods; they worshipped the pioneers, they built temples to the pioneers and they believed wholeheartedly in the pioneers' god-like status. The pioneers decided to humour them and would occasionally use their abilities to grant the Terrans their wishes. It is unknown if the pioneers are still alive, but it is known that they mingled with the Terrans and therefore likely passed on their abilities and Grecian genetics to the local population. It is also unknown if any Terrans have ever inherited the Grecian abilities of the infinity stones.

 **The Myth of Mageia and the Katastrofi**

Created by the nine infinity stones - Reality, Soul, Mind, Time, Space, Power, Nature, Weather and Emotion - the Katastrofi was the most powerful being in all of the universe for its possession of abilities of all nine stones. The Katastrofi wreaked havoc on Grecada before the Grecians isolated the abilities of the infinity stones and before the Gallifreyans left the planet and took immense amounts of power, strength, intelligence and creativity to capture and lock away below the Alcmenes Ocean. But the Katastrofi is rumoured to draw power from the infinity stones, as six of them still remain - three of them were sacrificed and destroyed in an attempt to weaken the Katastrofi, which could devastate and destroy not only Grecada, but the rest of the universe. The Katastrofi could control the Skotadi, and recent reports suggest that trouble may be brewing.

Long ago, Sister Adelpha Apostolou, founder of the Cult of Pnevma, predicted that the Katastrofi would come back with the aid of unfaithful Grecians and that a woman known only as Mageia, or the Sorceress, would bring the Katastrofi to an end for good. For a few centuries after Sister Adelpha's prediction, many families named their daughters Mageia in hopes that their daughter would be the destruction of the Katastrofi, but time passed and no daughters of Grecada named Mageia brought the end of the Katastrofi. Grecians began to question the truth of Sister Adelpha's prediction and as several thousand years passed, there was no sign of the Katastrofi's return, and no sign of Mageia.


End file.
